The present invention relates to production of alloys, and more particularly to the production of alloyed refractory metal mill products.
It is an important object of the present invention to improve the fabricability, toughness and/or high temperature creep and grain growth resistance of metals.
It is a further object of the invention to produce compositional uniformity throughout an alloy mass consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the complexity and cost of alloy casting methods consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide controlled alloying additions consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects using simple apparatus and techniques.